1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring material, a method of manufacturing wiring and a nano-particle dispersion, more particularly to a wiring material suitable for forming an electric wiring (electrode) pattern by a direct printing method such as an inkjet method, and wire forming technology using same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2006-210872 and 2010-121206 disclose technology for forming a wiring pattern on a substrate by ejecting and depositing a paste (dispersion) in which metal nano-particles are dispersed in an organic dispersion medium, onto the substrate by an inkjet method. In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-210872, copper metal nano-particles are used as material for forming a wiring pattern, and a copper nitride film is formed on the surface of each copper metal nano-particle. In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-121206, a metal film is produced by thermal reduction of a composition including copper nitride.
However, in these methods in the related art, low-resistance wires (electrodes) cannot be obtained unless the material is heated to a very high temperature. Moreover, as stated in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-210872, paragraph 0016, although low resistance is achieved by a calcination process, there is a problem in selecting the atmosphere, for instance, carrying out the process in a reduction gas atmosphere such as atomic hydrogen in the vicinity of 200° C. Furthermore, since copper readily oxidizes depending on the storage conditions, there is also a problem of poor stability of the material.